Mischevious one
by NoNonsense1-800
Summary: When Lorie finds out that her father is Asguardian after 24 years of believing she was an orphan, the shock makes her inhuman powers emerge. This grabs the attention of SHIELD and the Avengers. Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/OC


**I know this is not how asgardian stuff works I get it, and I know that this isn't how Inhumans get their powers but hers is caused by a traumatic event, but this is my AU and I can do what I want. That said, if you like it please leave a review below and tell me what you think and what I can do to improve. And if you have any ideas for the plot don't hesitate to express them! Please no negativity or being rude, this is a fun, safe place. I sadly own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy!**

 **This may be triggering towards the end if you have dealt or knew someone with cancer _and_ are sensitive to the topic. If so please read at your own risk.**

My name is Lorenza, I know it is an unusual first name for a girl I get it, shut up. I would tell you that my friends would call me Lorie, but I never had any, and for a good reason. I always knew I wasn't normal, but I didn't realize that I wasn't human.

Other than the fact that I am short, 5' 1" to be exact, I have super black hair. And when I say super black hair, I mean the blackest midnight black you have ever seen. But that's not even the weirdest part about me, my eyes are. They are the brightest forest green that I have ever seen sometimes when I get angry or scared yo could have sworn that they glowed. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm telepathic too.

I grew up in the foster system as the troubled kid, the one that had no friends, the outcast, the secret genius, the mischievous devil as my first foster mother called me. RUDE, but true. I finally stayed in a foster home for more than a month when I got to the Gourde household. I was 14 at the time and the only person that lived there was an old man names Sargent Joseph Salter Gourde. He was a good man, I could tell that he had a hard life based on the horrific memories that flashed before my eyes when I read him. He was a U.S. Army Veteran, he taught me basic defense skills, (I had found out that I was quite good with long knives and swords, but I was good with guns and throwing knives too) survival skills, and hacking. I never understood why he did that until 10 years later when I finally met my mother. (Through many, many, many hours of hacking surveillance and government institutions, including SHIELD)

Her (fake) name was Sarah Raven. Everyone thought that she was a normal corporate assistant who's boss treats like shit, but I soon found out that she definitely wasn't. She was an increasingly skilled, strong, independent woman. A little mischievous, but I mean who isn't. Little did I know that S.H.I.E.L.D was always a big part of my life. Her real name was actually Agent Darla Salts. She was an inhuman, and she had powers over air. She could suck all of the air out of a room, create windstorms and tornados, breath underwater by making a giant air bubble, if she wanted to. SHIELD had been secretly watching me grow up, saved me a couple times. When I found her I felt this wonderful glowing happiness that seemed to want to seep through every inch of my creamy pale-ish skin and out into the sunshine where it was born. It was like nothing I've ever felt. On what she said was my birthday (Sept. 25) she gave me her katana. It was gorgeous, it had green and gold detailing, and a rainbow stone on the end. For some reason that stone felt familiar, but I couldn't place it. For once I felt like I belonged. But all of that happiness that filled me would soon dull out and be replaced by my usual rowdy, hyper, calculated state of focus and loneliness. She was dying. I got the news after I had gotten back to my apartment from a really bad date. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I ran to the hospital, holding my heals in my right hand and my sanity in the other. When I got there I saw my mother hooked up to a bunch of machines with tubes sticking out of her arms, it was heartbraking. I had only known this woman for nearly a year and I felt like someone had just run me through with my own katana. I made it just in time for her to tell me her final words.

"M-my dear... y-your father" she managed before I stopped her.

"He's nothing, he doesn't matter right now, you do." I was so scared of losing everything, I didn't realize that the next words my mother would say to me would spark the start of a crazy new chapter of my life.

"Lorie..." She started to trail off. The cancer had spread to her entire body now and it was just a matter of time.

"Mom!"

"H-he is asgardian." She croaked out before the life drained from her eyes.

I didn't know what to say to that, at all.

My dad is as guardian. Holy shit!

 **If you have a recommendation on what type of inhuman powers Lorie should have let me know in the reviews. I was thinking maybe fire or could talk to animals/animal queen or something where almost all animals trust her and will help her out and will talk to her and stuff like that.**


End file.
